No eres para mi
by Hotarubi86
Summary: Daryl comienza a trabajar en el instituto de Mert Country como conserje, alguien en quién nadie se fija a no ser que algo este roto. Pero teniendo los ojos más grandes de Georgia es difícil que algo se le escape a la pequeña Greene. Aunque la vida de la joven está repleta de hombre, con su novio Jimmy, su protector hermano Shawn y Hershel, su conservador padre. AU Bethyl/UST
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La carretera se extendía recta y solitaria frente a él. Sacaba el brazo por la ventanilla, en un intento de aliviar el calor de los últimos días de verano en Georgia. Aún se preguntaba porque había aceptado, con las dudas que siempre le atenazaban, provocadas por todas sus inseguridades. La respuesta era obvia. Merle volvía a estar detenido, pasaría unos pocos meses a la sombra por tenencia de drogas, y quedarse en aquella cabaña cochambrosa con la única compañía de las borracheras de Will no era una gran expectativa de futuro.

No es que tuviera nada que perder, si aquello no salía volvería a casa y punto. Pero interiormente no quería fallar a Rick. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Aquel tipo siempre se había portado bien con él, desde poco después de conocerle le mostró una confianza inusual, tanto que le resultaba desconcertante. Eran los polos opuestos de la sociedad. Él, Daryl Dixon, un despojo social, bueno para nada útil, que no podía decir dos frases sobre si mismo sin sentirse avergonzado más de tres veces, y Rick Grimes, el ciudadano ejemplar, el perfecto amigo, vecino y esposo.

No era de extrañar que alguien recurriera a Rick para pedir un favor, lo realmente extraño era que Rick pensara en él, para hacerlo. Pero el caso era que cuando le llamó para contarle que en condado vecino el instituto necesitaba un conserje para el nuevo curso y había pensado en él para el puesto, Daryl se sintió agradecido. Aceptó sin tomar tiempo para pensarlo, las condiciones no eran malas y era un trabajo honrado y legal. Pero sobre todo aceptó porque era la primera vez que alguien pensaba en él para algo bueno y útil.

Esperaba no cagarla, pensó mordiéndose el dedo pulgar sin apartar la vista de la carretera, camino de Mert Country.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Me voy a lanzar con un Bethyl, que espero no sea muy largo. _

_Nunca pensé que escribiría sobre esta pareja, pero una idea absurda se expone ante una colega con una mente locuela (sí, hablo de ti Ekhi) , una se deja llevar y acaba escribiendo cosillas que se salen de su zona de confort. _

_A ver como sale... _

_Recuerdo que es un Universo Alternativo. No hay Walkers, ni grupo de supervivientes como tal, ni nada de eso. Pero intentaré hacer un relato lo más apegado al canon que pueda. _

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. La primera impresión

**La primera impresión **

Era curioso como los olores nos trasportan a nuestro pasado de forma inconsciente e irremediable. Hacía casi dos décadas que dejó el instituto, sin tan siquiera graduarse, y al entrar en los pasillos de aquel lugar casi podía sentir el acné sobre su rostro. Aunque el curso aún no había comenzado, daba igual. Esos lugares siempre olían, como diría Kurt Cobain, a espíritu adolescente. Sin importar su ubicación o la época.

La entrevista con el director, un tipo de unos cincuenta años, con una sonora respiración que delataba su costumbre fumadora y un sobrepeso considerable, fue apenas un formalismo. Le indicó cuales serian sus funciones. Cambiar bombillas, desatascar inodoros, reparar lo que se estropease, y mantener las zonas ajardinadas cuidadas. Viviría allí, en una pequeña caseta de una sola habitación, al final del patio. El sueldo era el mínimo, pero tenía un seguro médico básico y catorce pagas. Estaría de prueba hasta las vacaciones de navidad.

—Rick me ha dado muy buenas referencias —dijo el Director mientras caminaban hasta la caseta que sería el nuevo hogar de Daryl.

—Es un gran tipo —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—¿De que se conocen? ¿También vivías en King Country? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, eh... fue por mi hermano, le conocía del trabajo —contestó algo inquieto, omitiendo la parte en la que explicaba que Merle no era un compañero, sino más bien un cliente.

Por suerte el director no siguió preguntando, ya habían comprobado sus antecedentes, y sabía que Daryl estaba limpio.

—Bueno... dejo que te instales —se despidió el hombre de modo afable.

Daryl asintió en silencio, y esperó a que se alejase un poco para ir a recoger su escaso equipaje de la ranchera.

La vivienda era simple, con una cama supletoria, al lado de un estrecho armario, una mesa de comedor y dos sillas, una tele, que debería de estar en un museo dado su antigüedad y un sillón orejero que parecía pedir a gritos la jubilación . Al fondo se encontraba la cocina, sencilla, con dos fogones, una pila y una nevera de los años cincuenta mínimo, y a su lado la puerta del reducido baño. Aquello era muchísimo mejor que su casa, y además no tenía que compartirla con nadie.

Se sentó en el sillón, comprobando que su aspecto ocultaba la verdadera comodidad que ofrecía, y miró en derredor. No había teléfono. Debía llamar a Rick, para decirle como había ido y darle las gracias.

Con pesadez se levantó del asiento, de todas formas debía acercarse al pueblo para comprar comida y papel higiénico.

.

* * *

.

La granja Greene tenía un aspecto especialmente bucólico aquella tarde, ante la mirada de Hershel. Podía escuchar a Patricia y Annette hablar en la cocina, relajadas y ver a Maggie trotar por el campo del frente de forma grácil. Shawn y Otis habían ido a revisar el ganado, mientras el descansaba tras una ajetreada mañana atendiendo a las reses de los vecinos.

Una nube de polvo se aproximaba por el camino, lo que anunciaba la llegada de un vehículo, y no tuvo que esforzarse en adivinar quién era. Cuando el sonido del motor fue audible en la casa, los pasos acelerados de Beth se escucharon bajando la escalera.

—Buenas tarde, Jimmy —saludó al joven que descendió de la camioneta.

—Buenas tardes, señor Greene —contestó el chico, intentando parecer lo más formal posible.

Beth salió por la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se acercó directamente a su padre. Lucía un vestido de tirantes y falda con vuelo, con un colorido estampado de flores y en su mano derecha sujetaba una chaqueta de punto.

—Vamos a comprar las cosas para clase —dijo a su padre, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Esta bien, Bety —asintió el hombre —. Pero tráela antes de la cena —se dirigió directamente a Jimmy.

—Por supuesto señor Greene —aseguró el muchacho.

Beth bajó los escasos escalones del porche y saludó al joven rubio con un beso parecido al que le había dado a su padre, y montó en el coche, seguida del chico.

Cuando estaban de camino a pueblo Jimmy la miro de reojo.

—Tu padre no mira ahora —dijo sugerente, y ella rió levemente, pero se acercó y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

—Mira a la carretera —le recordó tras besarle.

Apenas le tomó unos minutos llegar hasta las calles de Mert Country. Y dejaron el coche en una calle lateral y caminaron juntos hasta la calle principal, para ir a la librería.

—¿Tu tienes que comprar algo? —preguntó Beth.

—No, lo tengo todo —contestó su novio mostrando una sonrisa.

En el interior del local estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes del pueblo, que como ellos habían elegido esa tarde para hacer las ultimas compras antes del comienzo de las clases. El lunes siguiente.

—¡Beth! —la llamó una voz femenina y algo aguda en el extremo opuesto del mostrador.

—Susie, Rachel —saludó entusiasmada la chica mostrando una amplia sonrisa al ver a sus dos amigas.

—Ven, vente con nosotras —la invitó su amiga, la rubia asintió y caminó entre el resto de clientes hasta llegar junto sus amigas.

—¿Que tienes que comprar? —preguntó Susie.

—Lo de dibujo, olvide por completo que necesitábamos pinturas pastel este año —confesó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco de forma cómica —. Y papel para forrar los libros, pero no el trasparente, sino el de flores.

—Bien —asintió Rachel tras escucharla y se dirigió al tendero —. Otra caja de pinturas pastel y un rollo de forro estampado.

—Pero... —comenzó a decir Beth, mirando a toda la gente que esperaba su turno con culpabilidad.

—Shh... —la calló su amiga —. No te vas a ganar el cielo por esperar la vez.

Un poco avergonzada, Beth aceptó la treta de su amiga, en cinco minutos tenían todas sus compras hechas y salían del local. .

—¿No venias con Jimmy? —preguntó Susie, al no ver al chico.

—Estará fuera, dentro había demasiada gente —supuso Beth.

Como había afirmado su novio se encontraba en el exterior, hablando con su amigo Billy, y mirando una ranchera aparcada en la misma acera de la calle principal. Donde nadie dejaba el coche, porque se usaba para cargar y descargar cosas de los locales.

—Será un forastero —supuso Billy.

—Y tan forastero, ¿has visto lo que tiene ahí? —apuntó Jimmy, señalando a la trasera del coche.

Bajo una lona roída y mal colocada, se podía apreciar una ballesta de caza.

—¿Qué miráis? —preguntó Rachel acercándose a los jóvenes con mucha curiosidad.

—Que el ultimo mohicano a llegado a la ciudad —dijo Billy —Mirar —y destapó la ballesta, apartando la lona que la cubría.

—¡Ey! Aparta de ahí —se escuchó tras ellos, de forma brusca.

Los cinco amigas se sobresaltaron, volviéndose hacia el origen de la voz. Hacia ellos caminaba con semblante serio un desconocido.

—Lo... lo siento —se disculpó Billy, algo atemorizado.

—¿Acaso quieres servirme de blanco? —preguntó el desconocido acercándose al coche y tomando con habilidad la ballesta en sus manos.

—N..no no —aseguró el chico tartamudeando —, claro que no señor.

—Sólo mirábamos —alegó Jimmy, pero con la misma inseguridad que su amigo, mientras Beth le cogía fuertemente de la mano.

La joven estaba asustada, aquel tipo parecía tener muy mal carácter.

—Pues se acabó el espectáculo, aire —espetó, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Claro —asintieron los chicos, y se alejaron tan rápido como pudieron del coche.

No se pararon hasta torcer la esquina y quedar fuera de la vista de aquel hombre.

—Menudo carácter —aseguró Rachel —. Tampoco hacíamos nada.

—Bueno, tocabas sus cosas —dijo Beth.

—No es para ponerse así, ¿quien se habrá creído? —dijo Billy.

—El último mohicano, como tu dijiste —contestó Jimmy con sorna, haciendo reír al resto.

—Bah... no es de por aquí —comentó su amigo —. No le volveremos a ver el pelo.

.

* * *

.

De camino a su nueva casa Daryl maldecía para sí mismo, no había comenzado a trabajar y ya tenía problemas con los alumnos, porque sabía que aquellos niñatos serían estudiantes del instituto. Pero intentó no darle importancia. No le supondrían un problema, él había sido de los peores alumnos de su centro y eso le hacía saber que esperar y estar prevenido ante ellos, y esos chicos precisamente no parecían lo peor del lugar.

Lo que en el fondo le frustraba era que no había conseguido hablar con Rick, pues estaba de servicio, al menos le había dejado un mensaje a Lori, su esposa, la cual siempre se mostraba educadamente distante al hablar con él.

Llegó a la casa y colocó la escueta compra en la cocina rápidamente. No sabía que iba a hacer aquel fin de semana hasta el comienzo de las clases. Al menos había averiguado que en el bar del pueblo Hatlin´s podría llamar siempre que lo necesitase. Podría ir a visitar a Rick el domingo y darle las gracias personalmente.

Abrió la ventana y se encendió un cigarro, sentándose en el sillón para mirar la televisión un rato, sin ver realmente nada. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un pequeño gato se coló en el interior de la vivienda, anunciando su llegada con un leve maullido que llamó la atención de Daryl.

El felino le observó unos instantes, sin temor, y luego vagó la vista por la habitación, saltando de la encimera y comenzando a recorrer la estancia con tranquilidad. Seguramente era habitual que el anterior conserje le permitiera estar por allí con libertad. Daryl le miró unos segundos, y finalmente decidió no hacer nada que incomodase al gato. En el fondo no le gustaba tanto estar solo en aquel lugar.

.

* * *

.

_**NdA:**__ Billy, Susie y Rachel son algunos de los hijos de Hershel en los cómic que no tienen contra-parte en la serie. Como no me apetecía pensar nombre voy a usar los del cómic para los personajes que vaya a ir incluyendo. Así todo queda en familia._

_Sé que el cap no es muy largo, pero era como una especie de presentación de personajes, aunque los conocemos a todos. Todo lo nombrado perteneces a la temporada 2 de la serie. Los familiares de Beth, el bar al que se refiere Daryl es el del episodio Nebraska y eso... y obvio que iba a salir la ballesta de Daryl, quien es Daryl sin la ballesta? Alguien semejante a Norman, supongo, pero para mi sin ballesta no hay Daryl. Si alguien se lo pregunta, y espero que así sea, es la Horton Scout HD 125, es decir la primera ballesta que uso Daryl. _

_Si no sabías que Daryl había cambiado de ballesta tal vez no pierdas muchos guiños a la serie, pero estar, estan. Es parte de mi estilo propio e inmutable. _

_En fin, que aun siendo un AU, todo será muy similar a la serie._

**_Gracias a todos por el apoyo con la historia!_**

**_Si queréis conocer mis otros relatos o contactar conmigo con o sin cuenta en FF, consultar en mi perfil como hacerlo. _**


	3. Una amiga embarazada y un gato

**Una amiga embarazada y un gato con imaginación ¿o viceversa?**

El lunes al amanecer, Daryl se despertó algo desorientado, le costó unos segundos recordar donde se encontraba y porque estaba allí.

Era su primer día de trabajo, el primer día de clase.

Intentó pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Rick el día anterior, cuando quedaron para tomar una cerveza y hablar de su trabajo. El Sheriff le había dado toda su confianza, y en gran parte, sus palabras, sin ser las típicas de un manual de ayuda, habían hecho que el pequeño de los Dixon se sintiera tranquilo.

No habían estado demasiado tiempo hablando, nunca hablaban demasiado, realmente. Rick se tomó una cerveza sin alcohol y volvió a King Country antes de que comenzase ha atardecer.

Fue al baño y se mojó la cara para despejarse, mirando unos segundos su propio reflejo en el espejo. Salió y abrió la ventana de la cocina mientras se preparaba un café cargado. Antes de servirlo su nuevo compañero rondaba por la encimera sobre sus cuatro patas, oliendo el aroma del café con interés.

—Hoy te voy a dejar solo —le dijo al felino, sirviendo de la taza —. No destroces la casa.

El gato sin nombre le miró, e incluso pareció entenderlo, pero no hizo ningún gesto que asegurase a Daryl que seguiría sus normas.

—Tampoco hay mucho que salvar...

Terminó su café y se puso el mono de trabajo, pero sin cerrarse la parte superior. Hacía demasiado calor aún para eso.

Como el director le había dicho se dirigió al interior del centro y abrió las clases una por una, para, en último lugar abrir la puerta de entrada.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los profesores, solo algunos le saludaron, otros ni repararon en que era nuevo. Como de costumbre, había imbéciles en todos los sitios, pensó para sí mismo.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo del curso se escuchó por todo el edificio. Entonces comenzó el verdadero trabajo de Daryl. Llevaba un walkie-talkie en la cadera, cada vez que un profesor le requería para algo le avisaban y él iba a llevar material a una clase, a instalar alguna cosa o a abrir alguna aula especial.

Estaba llevando un proyector a una de las clases cuando se cruzó por el pasillo con una alumna. Apenas hubiera reparado en ella, sin hubiera sido por la extraña reacción de la joven; que se quedó inmóvil, mirándole fijamente y con cara de estupor durante unos segundos, para salir corriendo después, en dirección contraria a él. Daryl tan sólo la vio huir desconcertado, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Tal vez pensó que le llamaría la atención por estar fuera del aula durante las clases. Pero por suerte ese no era su trabajo.

.

* * *

.

Al salir de Biología, Rachel llegó corriendo hasta la taquilla de Beth, jadeando por la carrera, e intentando decir algo que parecía vital. Pero conociéndola bien, seguramente sería algún chisme absurdo sobre algún alumno. Por lo que la rubia no le prestaba ninguna atención. Hasta que su amiga la tomó de las muñecas.

—Está aquí... ha venido a matarnos ¡Le he visto! —decía jadeando.

—¿Quién? —preguntó confusa, mirándola sin entender.

—El mohicano... el gruñón de las flechas —aclaró su amiga, y volvió a la carga cuando vio que Beth mostraba cierta incredulidad en su gesto —. Te juro que lo vi, estaba aquí, en el pasillo. Hace una hora, ha venido a vengarse.

—¿Pero eso no tiene sentido, Rach?

—Te lo juro, llevaba algo en las manos... viene a por nosotros...

—¿Por qué, por tocar su ballesta o lo que fuera eso? —preguntó intentando que su tono reflejara todo su escepticismo.

—No lo sé, pero está aquí —repitió su amiga —. Te digo que lo he visto con mis ojos. Era él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jimmy, llevando por detrás de Beth.

—Oh, Jimmy, el hombre peligroso de la ballesta nos está buscando... —le alarmó Rachel, y la expresión del joven fue idéntica a la de su novia —. Os juro que le he visto. ¡Aquí!

—¿En el instituto? —preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

—Que sí, hace una hora, cuando iba al baño...

El timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase sonó por los pasillos y cada uno se dirigió a su aula.

—¡No estoy loca, le he visto! —declaró Rachel impotente.

Beth negó con la cabeza, ignorando a su amiga y se fue a su siguiente clase. Tras dos minutos de escuchar al profesor, la historia de Rachel se le olvidó por completo. Su amiga era muy fantasiosa. Seguramente había visto a un hombre parecido paseando por la calle y su imaginación había hecho el resto.

Tras la clase tendrían el descanso para el almuerzo, cuando el timbre sonó dando por concluida la asignatura, Beth salió deprisa del aula para que le diera tiempo a todo lo que quería hacer. No pasó por su taquilla, para evitar de nuevo a Rachel y su historia paranoica, y salió directamente al patio trasero. Recorriendo con paso rápido el paseo que bordeaba las canchas hasta el final del jardín.

.

* * *

.

La mañana de Daryl había sido tranquila, y los nervios de cagarla se habían ido diluyendo según pasaban las horas y él atendía a sus obligaciones correctamente. Estaba en una de las aulas, comprobando la persiana de una ventana cuando vio como una alumna se alejaba por el patio hacía su vivienda.

No había nada que llevase a un alumno a ir a aquella zona, por lo que Daryl no dejó pasar aquello sin más. Cuando reparó la persiana, salió del edificio y siguió los pasos de la chica, para conocer qué era lo que hacía o planeaba hacer.

Haciendo memoria recordaba que la alumna que había reaccionado de forma extraña hacía unas horas era del grupo a los que increpó la semana anterior. Y juraba que esa otra chica era la rubia asustada que también iba en el grupo.

Llegó hasta su casa, pero no vio a la chica, y rodeó la vivienda.

—Ven bonita... misi misi misi misi... ven —escuchó la voz cálida susurrando —. No te voy a hacer daño.

Daryl siguió la voz, hasta ver la cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta alta tras unos setos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo con voz directa y fuerte.

Sobresaltada la joven se puso en pie y se volteó, dispuesta a dar una explicación, mostrando sus manos abiertas, pero al verle las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y tan solo pudo mostrar su sorpresa en sus ojos azules. Los cuales abrió aun más, sin poder parpadear.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —repitió Daryl, con mayor rudeza.

—Yo... no... —Beth no sabía si disculparse o explicarse, e incluso una parte de ella estaba dispuesta a pedir clemencia, temiendo que aquel hombre la fuera a agredir —. So...sólo venía a ver a la gata.

—¿A la gata? —repitió confuso Daryl, dando un paso hasta la chica, que seguía pareciendo muerta de miedo —¿Por qué?

—Quería ver si había tenido los gatitos ya —se explicó con un hilo de voz.

—No puedes estar por aquí —dijo Daryl, para no demostrar que se sentía desconcertado ante la idea de que su gato fuera hembra y encima fuera a tener gatitos.

—Lo sé, pero Theodor me deja venir a verla, le traigo comida y medicinas para ella —se justificó la rubia, sin bajar las manos, porque no podía moverse.

Daryl se aproximó hasta ella mirándola algo altivo, cuestionando su explicación, la rodeó sin apartar la vista de ella, acercándose hasta unos pocos centímetros y pudo sentir el nerviosismo en su cuerpo titubeante ante su cercanía.

—Theodor ya no vive aquí —le reveló, casi como si fuera una amenaza, el miedo de ella le parecía algo gracioso.

—¿A no? No lo sabía —dijo, mirándole de reojo.

—No —confirmó, apartándose de ella, quedando a su espalda.

—¿Se llevó a la gata? —preguntó Beth, sin atreverse a girarse.

—No, me la dejó como compañía —explicó Daryl, más relajado.

Aquellas palabras se acomodaron en la cabeza de Beth, explicando el porqué aquel hombre estaba allí. Entonces fue consciente por primera vez que vestía el mono de trabajo con el que siempre había visto a Theodor por allí y el mismo cinturón, con herramientas y el walkie. Beth se relajó levemente. Ese hombre con tan malos modales era el sustituto de Theodor, no les estaba buscando para vengarse, ni pretendía hacerla daño, o eso espera.

Sólo estaba trabajando.

—¿Así que gatitos? —preguntó Daryl.

Algo en el tono del hombre le hizo comprender a la joven que no hablaba con ella y se giró. Para su sorpresa aquel tipo hablaba con la gata, que estaba en el cerco de la ventana, y se dejaba acariciar levemente por él.

—¿Pu... puedo palparla? —dijo débilmente.

—Si te deja —contestó él encogiéndose de hombre —. Los gatos no tienen dueño, y aun teniéndolo yo no soy el dueño de éste.

Con timidez la chica se acercó hasta la ventana y dejó que la gata le oliera las manos, recordándola. Sin prisa le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza y el cuello, mientras hablaba muy suave, diciendo cosas cariñosas y con cariño sin dejar de sonreír.

—Veamos cómo estás, bonita —dijo finalmente antes de palparla la barriga con mucho cuidado.

Daryl la observaba con cierto recelo, viendo como cogía confianza con el animal, e intentaba mostrarse tranquila y cariñosa con él. Podía apreciar, en sus ligeros tic, que tenía miedo de que el gato le arañase o reaccionara mal. Pero aún así la chica cumplió su objetivo de revisar al animal.

—¿Para qué haces eso? —preguntó con curiosidad

—Para ver si no ha perdido los gatitos, y no, no lo ha hecho —dijo, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, con semblante satisfecho.

—¿Por qué molestarte? Es una gata callejera —preguntó él.

—No sé... y tú mismo has dicho que ningún gato tiene dueño —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Daryl asintió en silencio y desvió la vista, intentando ignorar lo que había dicho la chica.

—¿La darás esto? —pidió la joven, tendiéndole un paquete envuelto en papel de aluminio —Es comida, con medicinas para ella, así estará fuerte.

—¿Medicinas? —repitió él, incrédulo —medicinas para la gata...

—¿Puedo venir otro día? Para verla —preguntó la chica, sin atender al escepticismo del hombre.

—¿Eh? —preguntó, viendo como la chica ya sin temerlo, se acombada la cartera en sus hombros y le miraba con una gran sonrisa, ante la que no sabía cómo actuar —. Sí... vale... —dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano, y volviendo a mirar las medicinas del gato —. Pero no toques nada de aquí, ni vengas con tus amigos esos —le advirtió.

—No, vendré siempre sola —aseguró ella —Adiós, bonita —se despidió de la gata con una caricia cariñosa —. A...adiós y gracias.

La joven se alejó por el sendero que llevaba hasta la pista de deporte y al edificio central. Mientras Daryl la miraba entre incrédulo y curioso. Aun no entendía que era lo que se proponía aquella chica con sus visitas, ni porque la importaba tanto esa gata. Lo cierto es que lo único que tenía claro es que esa chica tenía los ojos más grandes que había visto en toda su vida. Era incómodo aguantarle la mirada. Casi se sentía atravesado por ellos cuando le observaba fijamente.

Intentó no pensar en ello, sacudiéndose la cabeza un par de veces.

—Así que gata ¿eh, granuja? —le dijo al felino —. Nunca he vivido con una mujer... así que no seas muy dura conmigo.

" , necesitamos que venga al salón de actos. , necesitamos que venga al salón de actos"

Escuchó en el Walkie-talkie de su cintura. Cogiéndolo con su mano derecha, apretó el botón de habla y contestó, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el edificio.

.

* * *

.

Beth rehízo sus pasos y fue hasta el interior del edificio a dejar sus libros y recoger su almuerzo. Ella quería poder comprar algo en la cafetería, como hacían casi todos, pero su madre se negaba, pues decía que la comida casera era más sana. Y lo cierto era que viendo los menús de sus compañeros no envidiaba su almuerzo.

Sabía que había perdido mucho tiempo hablando con el conserje, pero había develado el misterio. Eso la hacía sentir bien, sabía algo que el resto no. Y no le veía tan temible como la primera vez.

Llegó hasta la mesa donde sus amigos ya estaban comiendo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Jimmy, visiblemente preocupado.

—Me entretuve —se disculpó —. Lo siento.

—¡Ay, Beth! creíamos que ese hombre te había cogido —dijo Rachel alarmada.

—¿Sabes que está aquí? —preguntó Susi —Lo han visto Rachel y Billy.

La joven miró a su amigo interrogativamente.

—Lo vi con el profesor Bennet —explicó el joven —Trabaja aquí —dijo como si fuera un gran hallazgo.

—Lo sé, es el nuevo conserje —contestó Beth, sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Rachel alarmada.

—Porque le he visto —dijo la joven, como si fuera obvio.

—¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo? Si te ha... nos quejaremos a la dirección —comenzó a decir Jimmy.

—No... no —negó ella —. Creo que ni se acuerda de nosotros.

—¿Has hablado con él? —quisó saber Billy con mucha curiosidad, al igual que el resto de amigos que la miraban expectante.

—Sí, he hablado con él, y no... no es malo, no es peligroso —aseguró —. El otro día, bueno... nosotros no hicimos bien tocando sus cosas.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada, pero no parecían opinar igual que ella. Podía entenderlo. Y a decir verdad ese tipo no había sido agradable ni simpático con ella, pero había dejado de darle miedo. Algo le decía que le daría las medicinas a la gata, no sabía porque estaba segura, pero lo estaba. Eso ya decía algo bueno de él.

.

* * *

.

Al caer la noche, Daryl se relajó en su sillón cochambroso, al cual se había acostumbrado increíblemente rápido. Encendió la tele y se puso a cenar una lata de carne en salsa calentada directamente de la lata, acompañada con una cerveza.

La ventana de la casa estaba abierta, para disfrutar de la leve brisa que entraba.

Vio en solitario la sección de deportes del telediario, y terminó la comida. Cuando comenzó la película de la noche la gata hizo su aparición por la cocina, con su genuino aire distraído e indiferente. Daryl la miró y llevó su vista hasta la mesa, donde había dejado el paquete que la rubia le había dado.

—Diablos —dijo para sí, levantándose pesadamente.

Tiro la lata de conservas vacía al cubo de basura desde dos metros de distancia, pero entró limpiamente. Se acercó hasta la mesa y cogió el paquete, que abrió con poco cuidado, comprobando el contenido. Un poco de carne prensada en bolitas, no más grandes que una canica.

No sabía de debía darle todas o solo una. Pero pensó que mejor era no abusar y preguntar al día siguiente a esa muchacha. No le interesaba matar al gato por error.

—Tú, cosa peluda —llamó a la gata, que le ignoró —. Bola de pelo, Michina... ¿misi misi misi? —llamó dudoso de que le hiciera caso, como fue. Pues la gata seguía sin reparar en sus llamadas.

Finalmente sacó una de esas bolas del envoltorio, y se acercó con cuidado al felino. Extendiendo frente a ella la palma abierta con una bolita en el centro. Con cuidado la gata se acercó, atraída por el sabroso aroma y olisqueó un par de segundos y, finalmente, le dio un bocado. Acabó lamiendo con gusto la palma de Daryl.

—Que grima das... —dijo al notar la áspera lengua del animal en su mano.

.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

.

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y apoyado la historia. _

_Este género es completamente nuevo para mi, algo un poco entre arenas movedizas, lo confieso. Sé que tardo un poco en subir, para lo que suelo ser yo. Pero necesito creerme lo que escribo y verlo claro. Seguir el fanfic, lo voy a seguir y lo voy a terminar. Eso no lo dudéis. _

_La trama será lenta, con detalles y gestos entre ambos personajes, pero no creo que pueda ser de otra manera. __Quien quiera ver una tórrida relación de amor en el siguiente capitulo o en los dos siguientes, gracias por venir, pero seguro que hay otros relatos que le gustan mucho más._

_Aún estoy forcejeando con el canon, pues es complicado imaginar a Beth sin la sombra de los Walkers sobre ella y que su alegría no sea tanta que resulte irritante. __Así que sed pacientes, estoy en fase de prueba... jajaja. La Beth de mi otro fanfic largo me era mucho mas conocida y manejable. _


	4. Candy - Help

**Candy - Help**

Los días fueron pasando, y convirtiéndose en un semana, luego dos. Daryl comenzó a tener una rutina. Aunque pareciera increíble nunca había tenido una rutina, ni siendo un crio. No había tenido hora de acostarse, y desde que recordaba, eran más los días que faltaba a clase que los que asistía.

Comenzaba a sentirse normal, parte del sistema, ese que quería convertirlo en un contribuyente, borrego y sumiso, como diría Merle.

Lo único que perturbaba esa rutina era esa chica rubia que iba a ver a la gata, lo hacía cada día, pero nunca a la misma hora, ya que se escabullía cuando le era posible. Daryl había descubierto que se llamaba Beth, a causa de los gritos agudos que emitía una de sus amigas para llamarla en el patio. Porque él no había vuelto a hablar con ella, exceptuando cuando le preguntó si tenía que darle esas bolas de comida poco a poco a la gata.

—Sí, una al día, Sr. Dixon —contestó, leyendo el nombre en su mono de trabajo, y le sonrió antes de alejarse.

Después de aquello, pese a coincidir en la casa en varias ocasiones él no había vuelto a dirigirle una sola palabra, pero ella era la que hablaba. Hablaba sin que le preguntara nada. Él se limitaba a asentir, mientras ella le explicaba que; le gustaban los animales, que su padre era veterinario, que en su casa siempre había animales, pero que no había tenido nunca una mascota como tal, que prefería a los perros a los gatos porque eran más cariñosos, pero los gatos eran bonitos, aunque que su animal favorito eran los caballos, eso la llevaba a decir que le gustaba cabalgar, y a contar que los caballos grandes le daban un poco de miedo, que tenía un hermano mayor que tenía un caballo muy alto, que ella jamás se había atrevido a montar, pero sí Maggie, su otra hermana mayor, porque era más valiente. Él solo asentía.

—Puede que montara en Heaven por rebeldía, aunque le diera también miedo —comentó Beth, asomada desde el exterior a la ventana, donde acariciaba a la gata —. Maggie siempre ha sido algo rebelde y también un poco cabezota... —siguió hablando, haciendo dudar a Daryl de si se lo decía a él, a la gata o simplemente expresaba sus pensamientos en alto —Claro, que si puedes superar un miedo solo por llevar la contraría es que no lo tienes realmente.

En el interior de la casa, Daryl asintió mientras daba una calada a un cigarro.

—Me tengo que ir... ¿Estarás aquí el fin de semana? —preguntó la joven asomándose a la casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿No pensarás venir? —preguntó Daryl desconcertado.

Era la primera vez que ella le preguntaba algo directamente, casi siempre eran preguntas retoricas que él no se molestaba a contestar más que con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No... —contestó cohibida por el tono cortante de su interrogatorio —. Pero Candy tendrá los gatitos en un día o dos...

—Mmm... —asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo a que se refería la joven, aun así ella se explicó.

—Para que no esté sola —murmuró cabizbaja, pero el conserje permaneció en silencio —. Me tengo que ir —repitió ella, acariciando por última vez a la gata —. Hasta el lunes, Candy.

Daryl negó con la cabeza le parecía absurdo que la llamase Candy, porque la gata no atendía al nombre, pero la joven insistía.

Con pesadez y poca agilidad por su estado la gata saltó al interior de la casa y fue a tumbarse debajo de una silla, sobre una manta que Beth había llevado aconsejándole ponerla en un sitio recogido y cálido. El animal en los últimos días apenas se alejaba de la casa, y solía estar en el interior más que de costumbre, así que tal vez debiera seguir los consejos de la chica y no salir de caza el fin de semana como tenía planeado para quedarse con la felina.

Con paso tranquilo se acercó a la ventana frontal de la casa que daba al campo de entrenamiento y observó como la rubia saludaba a su novio con un casto beso tras su práctica deportiva y juntos se alejaban hasta el aparcamiento. Parecían un anuncio de Tommy Hilfiger pensó con aversión.

Escuchó lejano el último timbrazo del día y por lo tanto de la semana. Su turno de trabajo había terminado técnicamente, así que se volvió y fue hasta la nevera, sacando una lata de cerveza.

La gata le miró desde su rincón y emitió un leve maullido que casi sonó interrogante.

Si mantenía sus planes no dejaría de preocuparse por ella, cosa que no reconocería, pero era cierta, así que tendría que prescindir de ir al bosque ese sábado. Al final era cierto que las mujeres le quitan a uno toda su libertad, como decía Merle.

—Pero no les pienso dar mi apellido a tus bastardos —sentenció señalándola con el dedo y dio un trago a su cerveza, desplomándose en el cómodo sillón —. Eso sería maldecirlos.

* * *

En casa de Susi, las tres amigas hablaban en el dormitorio de la joven, sentadas sobre la cama, mientras comían patatas con sabor a queso.

—Dicen que Verónica Bush dará una fiesta en su casa para Halloween, me lo ha dicho Billy —anunció Rachel —. Podríamos ir, seguro que será mejor que el baile del instituto.

—No creo que mi padre me deje —comentó Beth haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Por qué no? Te deja ir a los bailes, y no hay mucha diferencia —preguntó Susi.

—Sí que la hay —contestó Beth —, en el baile hay profesores, acompañantes y bebidas sin alcohol... en la fiesta no. Para mi padre es motivo más que suficiente para no dejarme ir a una fiesta.

—Mis padres dirán lo mismo —afirmó Susi tras considerar las palabras de Beth.

—Pero es que es eso... siempre estamos vigilados —se quejó Rachel —, como niños. Asi es imposible crecer y experimentar —sentenció, provocando las miradas curiosas de sus amigas —. ¡Oh! No me miréis así, por favor. Beth, son sinceridad, ¿no tienes ganas de... ya sabes... estar a solas con Jimmy?

—¿A solas? —preguntó para asegurarse de que era lo que pensaba.

—Sí, hacer una carrera completa.

—¡Solo llevamos dos meses saliendo! —clamó azorada la joven, mirándola con sus grandes ojos —. Ni me planteo dejarle llegar a la tercera base, Rachel —aseguró con rotundidad provocando la risa de sus amigas.

—Pero os conocéis desde siempre y soy tan... perfectos juntos —dijo Susi —. Tampoco sería reprochable que hicierais...

—Ni hablar —la interrumpió —, yo no tengo ninguna prisa con esas cosas.

—Bueno... entonces nada de fiesta loca —dijo apesadumbrada Rachel.

—Por mi no, me gustan los bailes de instituto —declaró Beth.

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la entrada de alguien, al abrirse, la madre de Susi le informó a Beth que su hermano había ido a recogerla y tras despedirse de sus amigas la rubia se marchó.

En el coche, Beth miraba a su hermano mayor cada tanto, lo que el joven notó, pero esperó a que ella diera libertad a sus pensamientos.

—¿Crees que papá me dejaría ir a una fiesta? —preguntó titubeante.

—¿Que fiesta? —quiso saber antes de contestar.

—Una de Halloween que daría la hija de Luise Bush en su casa.

—¿Sin padres? Ni hablar, no al menos hasta cumplir los treinta —bromeó —. Y yo tampoco apoyaría que te dejara, eres una cría.

—Ya... —asintió bajando la cabeza —. Tampoco es que me apeteciera ir, pero si todos van, el baile sería un poco aburrido.

—Ya tendrás edad para fiestas...

—Claro, a los treinta —contestó Beth, con un leve puchero que hizo reír a su hermano.

Llegaron hasta la casa mientras el sol se ponía tiñendo de dorado los campos y pastos del paisaje. Beth saludó a sus padres y subió a su dormitorio para dejar sus cosas.

Tras cambiarse de ropa y ponerse cómoda, bajó al salón y se sentó cerca de su padre. Con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas, con una perfecta actitud de niña buena y angelical que tenía tan estudiada y que tan buenos frutos le había dado desde su más tierna infancia, en especial con su padre. Para su hermano Shawn, esa actitud no pasó desapercibida, y sonrió con disimiló sabiendo que su hermana pequeña estaba apunto de pedir algo, pero para su sorpresa no fue permiso para asistir a una fiesta sin supervisor.

—Papá, ¿podría tener un gatito? —preguntó con el tono mas dulce que pudo y rápidamente se explicó con un poco de nervio —. Una compañera tiene una gata que va a tener crías, pero no se puede quedar con todo los gatitos.

Hershel levantó la vista de su libro, sin mirarla al principio, luego lo hizo solo de soslayo, hasta que la joven terminó su explicación. Se giró levemente hacia ella, apartando el libro solo un poco.

—¿Qué amiga? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Bueno, no es una amiga realmente, es de clase, no la conoces —comenzó a decir, intentando recordar si alguna compañera realmente tenía un gato —, es Emily. Y su gata evita que haya roedores en su casa, es muy práctico y útil tener uno

—Un gato podría asustar a las gallinas —apuntó su padre.

—No sí se le acostumbra desde bebé a ellas... —replicó su hija.

—Lo pensaré —concluyó el hombre de pelo cano.

Hershel sabía mejor incluso que sus hijos que pese a ser un padre severo en algunos aspectos y muy conservador por sus propios excesos, cometidos en su juventud, era incapaz de negar algo a su benjamina, más si ella lo hacía con ojos suplicante. Nunca había querido tener animales en casa que no fueran necesarios, mascotas con las que sus hijos se encariñasen y luego tuvieran que sufrir sus perdidas, en especial pensando en la pequeña Beth, pero la joven ya era mayor para poder asumir tener una mascota con todo lo que ello implicaba, se dijo a si mismo, para no tener que negarse.

—Bien —dijo entusiasmada, sabiendo que no había sido una negativa rotunda, y se acercó a darle un beso —.Gracias.

* * *

El sábado por la noche la gata comenzó a comportarse de una forma inusual, seguía a Daryl allá donde iba y el domingo lo despertó con sus maullidos lastimeros, el hombre le puso comida, la acarició y se quedó junto a ella sentado en el suelo, hora tras hora, no fue hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse que se puso a parir.

En un principio parecía que todo iba bien, cuando salió el primer y minúsculo gatito, a los minutos vino otro. Daryl se apartó un poco sin alejarse, y se limitó a mirar, aquellas criaturas eran tan pequeñas que le daba miedo hacerles daño al tocarlas, el tercero vino un largo rato después. Pero desde ahí la cosa se complicó, la gata se quejaba pero no pasaba nada, era de madrugada y poco era lo que Daryl podía hacer. Con la salida del sol la felina parecía exhausta y débil y Daryl estaba nervioso.

Su turno de trabajo comenzaba en menos de una hora, así que se preparó sin dejar de comprobar a la gata. Con la vista puesta en ella meditó que hacer y finalmente cogió un trozo de papel y un lápiz y escribió con su mala caligrafía.

CANDY – HELP

Dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Aguanta —dijo al animal, acercándose a ella —. Volveré pronto.

Le acarició la cabeza y se levantó para marcharse, la gata emitió un agónico maullido.

Hizo con hábito rutinario su ruta, abriendo las clases y encendiendo las luces, caminando por los pasillos con paso distraído, hasta llegar a la taquilla de Beth, sabía cual era por verla allí recoger sus cosas, y siendo la única alumna que, podría decir, conocía, no era difícil recordarlo. Respiró profundamente, jugueteando con la nota en su mano con dudas, pero acabó colando el papel por la rendija de ventilación, esperando que ella la viera, y continuó su trabajo.

Minutos después los alumnos comenzaron a llegar, junto con los profesores. Daryl comenzó a sentirse embotado, notando las consecuencias de su noche de vigilia.

Estaba en el cuarto de suministros cuando una agitada Beth llegó hasta el jadeante con la nota en la mano y la cara llena de preocupación. Al verla Daryl pensó que aquello había sido una mala idea.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé —fue su única respuesta, lo que le hizo sentirse estúpido.

—Iré a verla, dile al director que mi madre llamó diciendo que estoy enferma, te creerá...

Daryl la miró sorprendido, pero no supo que decir.

La joven se alejó por los pasillos justo cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar.

Sin meditar lo que estaba haciendo se presentó en secretaria y habló brevemente con Luan, la encargada, la distrajo, robando una nota de justificación, que rellenó sobre una taquilla esmerándose en no cometer faltas y procurando una buena letra, y fue a entregarse al director. En el momento que sus manos le tendían el papel pensó que aquello le podía costar su despido.

Ser despedido por una gata y un plan adolescente, era tan estúpido como todos los errores de su vida. Con las clases comenzadas se encaminó a su casa, sin dejar de preguntarse porqué nunca pensaba nada antes de hacerlo, porqué todas las malas ideas las hacía sin meditar y porqué siempre acababa siguiendo el camino equivocado. La única respuesta que encontró era simple, era un Dixon y estaba destinado a cagarla, siempre.

Llegó a la casa, y se dio cuenta que Beth no podría haber entrado porque no le había dado las llaves, pero al entrar la halló dentro, junto a la gata.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó.

Ella se limitó a señalar la ventana de la cocina, siempre abierta, sin apartar sus ojos de la gata y él asintió.

La joven tenía a un gatito en la mano, y acariciaba suavemente a la gata con la otra con cara de preocupación. Daryl se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella en silencio.

—Creo que tiene otro dentro y no puede echarlo —dijo la joven con pesar —¿Cuanto lleva así?

—Casi toda la noche —contestó y se atrevió a rozar con sus dedos a otro de los gatos que descansaban junto a su agotada madre —. ¿Sabes que hacer?

—No —se lamentó —, pero mi padre sí, seguro.

—No veo aquí a tu padre —respondió Daryl.

—Le avisaremos —propuso —, él podrá salvarla.

—¿Estás loca? —la miró serio —¿Quieres que me despidan? Ni deberías estar aquí.

—Si esperamos podría morir —repuso ella con vehemencia.

—Y si hacemos lo que dices yo me voy a la puta calle, así que ni lo pienses —contestó poniéndose en pie —.Es solo una jodida gata.

Ante esas palabras Beth lo miró de manera acusadora y desprecio.

—Está sufriendo, ¿no la ves?

—Me voy a trabajar, tú haz lo que quieras... —dijo de camino a la salida.

—¿Avisaste al director? —Daryl asintió sin volverse antes de cerrar la puerta.

La joven se quedó allí, sola con los felinos. No quería regresar a clase y tampoco debía si el conserje había mentido ya por ella. Pero allí no podía hacer mucho sola. Miró con frustración a Candy. Si esperaba moriría con seguridad, si hacía algo despedirían al Sr. Dixon.

Los minutos se le hacían eternos escuchando los quejidos de Candy. Un par de horas después el hombre regresó.

—Sigues aquí —dijo al verla.

—Me quedaré hasta que toque la campana y después me llevarás a mi casa con ellos, si aguanta —sentenció —. Así no te despedirán, ¿te parece bien?

Daryl lo meditó, para variar y acabó asintiendo.

—¿Aguantará? —preguntó arrodillándose junto a la joven.

—Sí, es una gata callejera, es fuerte —contestó con más ánimo.

Él se giró a mirarla, viendo su expresión esperanzada e intentó contagiarse de ella, pero el aspecto de la gata era cada vez peor.

—Vuelve al trabajo, que no sospechen —dijo ella —. No quiero que te despidan.

Aquello le sorprendió pero intentó disimular.

—Volveré en un par de horas.

—Aquí estaré —contestó ella y le sonrió para reconfortarlo antes de que volviera a irse.

.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

.

A ver que os parece ,este capitulo. Ya dije que el gato sería importante, y lo está siendo. El desenlace en el siguiente cap, pero solo del destino de Candy aun le quedan más cap a está historia, pero no será un relato demasiado largo.

Si queréis conocer más cosas, enteraros de las actualizaciones podéis hacerlo por **Facebook** en mi pagina **Hotarubi86 **(Dondé ire subiendo extras, ediciones y demás), o por Twitter usando el Hashtag **#H86Bethyl** y siguiendo mi perfil **(arroba)Hotarubi86.** Los enlaces estan en mi profile

Gracias por le apoyo a todas!


	5. Los chicos de pueblo necesitan

**Los chicos de pueblo necesitan pasatiempos**

Sin apartar los ojos de la carretera Daryl seguía las indicaciones que Beth le daba para llegar a su casa, una granja a las afueras. La propiedad era grande, desde que encontró el cartel que indicaba que aquellas tierras pertenecían a los Greene, pasaron un par de minutos hasta llegar a la casa.

Una joven de cabello castaño, que Daryl supuso que era la temeraria hermana de Beth, Maggie, entró en la casa llamando a su padre.

El hombre, mayor y de pelo cano salió agitado en el momento en que Beth descendía del vehículo con la gata envuelta en la manta entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué sucede, Beth? ¿Qué es lo que traes? —preguntó a su hija bajando los escalones del porche.

—Papi tienes que salvarla, está muy mal, por favor papá... — fue todo lo que dijo la chica, tendiéndole la manta a su padre.

Sin hacer más preguntas, que sabía que no serían contestadas, el hombre examinó la manta descubriendo a la gata y miró con preocupación a su hija.

—Está bien, entra en casa —ordenó, y reparó en Daryl, que titubeante continuaba quieto junto al coche —.Gracias por traer a mi hija, ¿Sr..?

—Dixon, Daryl Dixon soy... El nuevo conserje...

—Pues gracias Sr. Dixon tenga cuidado a la vuelta —Dijo una mujer que Daryl no había visto salir de la casa.

Estaba a punto de explicar que él no iba a ningún lado, no al menos en ese momento, porque esa gata era suya o al menos todo lo que un gato puede pertenecer a un humano, pero una rápida mirada de Beth antes de entrar en la casa le indicó que no era esa clase de situación.

Daryl asintió y se despidió con un silencioso gesto de cabeza antes de montar en la ranchera y poner rumbo a su, más que nunca, solitaria casa.

De camino al pueblo paró en el bar, no le apetecía estar solo. Pidió una cerveza y se acercó hasta el teléfono.

—Hola... Sí, hablar con un recluso... Dixon... sí, Merle Dixon... Espero —respondió a la operadora de la prisión.

Tras unos minutos la voz potente y descarada de su hermano mayor se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.

—Espero que quién sea tenga una buena noticia porque me ha hecho retirarme de una mano de póquer que tenía ganada —fue su cariñoso saludo.  
—Soy yo, ¿cómo lo llevas, hermano? —preguntó Daryl tras aclararse la garganta.  
—Cargando a la derecha. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca me llamas a prisión, lo que se de ti es por la toca pelotas de la condicional.

—Nada... Sólo quería que supieras que no estoy en casa, para cuando salgas, no me busques donde Will...

—¿Te has metido a feriante acaso, hermanito? ¿O me llamas desde México?

—Deja de decir gilipolleces. Encontré un trabajo, de consejero en una escuela... En Merl Country —explicó brevemente —. Cuando salgas puedes venir, tengo una caseta que no está mal.

—No necesito tu caridad, me sobran sitios donde ir —escupió todo su orgullo —¿Cómo encontraste ese trabajo allí? Nunca hemos estado en ese condado.

—Rick me lo dijo y me... Me recomendó...

—¿Rick? El de la chapa niquelada... ¿Por qué coño aceptas algo de ese tipo? ¿Acaso te gusta que te miren con pena? ¿Eh, Darylina?

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? Es un buen trabajo...

—Para eso me llamas, ¿no? Para restregarle lo bien que te va sin mi... Pues a ver cuánto te dura la suerte.

—Merl Country, cuando salgas ven para acá y no a casa —ignoró las acusaciones de su hermano mayor a las que estaba de sobra acostumbrado —, tendrás cerveza fría en la nevera.

—Me lo pensaré —se hizo el interesante, pero dejó de atacar a su hermano que no parecía querer pelea —. Pero no te quedes si te explotan a trabajar, saldré en unas semanas y nos buscaremos algo.

—Estoy bien, te esperaré esas semanas que quedan —aseguró a Merle, que por fin dejaba de discutir —¿Quieres que vaya de visita?

—Mierda, no —contestó con rotundidad—. Esto es peor que la mugre... Pero dile a mi agente que me traiga cigarrillos.

—Claro... Cuídate —dijo antes de colgar.

—Preocúpate de ti, yo estoy bien —contestó Merle.

.

* * *

.

Maggie miraba a su hermana pequeña atender a los tres pequeños felinos con ternura, mientras su padre operaba a la madre de los gatos.

—Creía que la gata era de una compañera de clase —comentó Maggie —. Fue eso lo que le dijiste a papá.

Beth la miró de reojo un segundo, pero no contestó, sencillamente se encogió de hombros y siguió centrando su atención por completo en los gatitos.

—Es curioso que ese conserje te haya traído hasta casa... ¿por qué lo ha hecho? —preguntó directamente, pero el silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo de nuevo —¿Beth? Te estoy hablando.

—Sé lo pedí —fue su respuesta —. Le dije que debía llevar a la gata a mi casa y me trajo.

—¿Así sin más?

—Sí, si se negaba la gata moriría, ¿por qué no me iba a ayudar? —preguntó la menor mirando a su hermana fijamente.

—Podría tener otras cosas mejores que hacer... que un trabajador del instituto esté con una alumna fuera de horario en su coche no es normal —comentó su hermano Shawn entrando en la habitación y mirando a su hermana con los brazos cruzados —. Quien os haya visto a saber que habrá pensado.

—Me traía a casa, ¿qué van a pensar? —contestó Beth, restando importancia.

En esos momentos el sonido del un coche por el exterior de la granja llamó la atención de los tres hermanos. Beth comprobó que se trataba de Jimmy, que llegaba en el viejo coche de su padre y se puso nerviosa, ante la posibilidad de que el joven delatase su ausencia en las clases de ese día, por lo que salió rápidamente a recibirle.

—Hola —salió, acercándose con paso rápido y sin dejar que se alejase del vehículo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? No te he visto después de llegar y he escuchado que estabas enferma —dijo desconcertado el chico.

—Em... sí, no me encontraba muy bien... volví aquí —mintió, visiblemente nerviosa.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estas... rara

—Nada, nada... pero no es un buen momento. Mi padre está enfadado por que volviera de clase, es mejor que no te quedes.

—Pero...

—Jimmy, es mejor que no te vea —le instó.

Sin querer insistir, viendo que era inútil, el joven volvió a subir al coche y se puso en camino a su casa, confundido y desconcertado.

Beth volvió al interior de la casa, de nuevo a ocuparse de los gatitos, pero sin poder la mirada suspicaz que le dedicaron sus dos hermanos mayores.

Un largo rato después su padre salió de la habitación donde atendía a la gata con cara de cansancio y se dirigió directamente a la pequeña de sus hijas.

—El otro gato que tenía no ha sobrevivido, pero la gata está estable —dijo creando un cúmulo de contradictorias sensaciones en Beth —. Y tú, estás castigada.

—Pero...

—Esa gata no era de ninguna compañera, y eso quiere decir que me mentiste —declaró Hershel —. Así que no hay nada que discutir.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente de regreso al instituto Beth tuvo que contestar a las preguntas de sus amigas sobre su ausencia del día anterior, lo que no fue difícil, pero uso la misma mentira que le había contado a Jimmy el día anterior. Hasta que Billy tiró por tierra su versión.

—Mi padre te vio cruzar el pueblo a la hora de la salida en una ranchera azul —dijo el joven serio, dejando sin respiración a la rubia que se quedo pálida.

—Se confundiría —alegó ella, cerrando su taquilla y disimulando su nerviosismo.

—¿Cómo te va a confundir? Te conoce desde siempre Beth —insistió el chico, centrando las miradas de sus amigos —. Y por lo que dijo, parece que ibas con ese conserje nuevo.

—¿Beth? —preguntó Susie confusa.

—Es imposible, a la hora de salir estaba en mi casa, llegué antes de segunda hora porque estaba mala... vería a otra —dijo con tenacidad Beth.

Sin dar tiempo a que sus amigos y en especial Billy continuase insistiendo y poniéndola entre la espada y la pared la joven se alejó hasta su aula.

Para no tentar a la suerte y procurando que sus amigos no volvieran a insistir en que ella había estado con el Sr. Dixon el día anterior procuró no acercarse a la casa del conserje y pasó todo el día rehuyéndole e ignorando su presencia si por casualidad coincidían en un pasillo en presencia de sus amigos.

Daryl notó esa nueva y fría actitud de la joven, pero no quiso pedir una explicación, suponiendo que si ella se mostraba distante tendría algún motivo, y pese a que sentía interés por el estado de la gata controló las ganas de preguntar directamente a la chica.

Pasaron dos días sin que Beth volviera por la casa o se comunicase con él de ninguna manera. Si no hubiera sido por la ausencia de la gata, Daryl podría haber pensado que su extraña relación con aquella alumna nunca había tenido lugar.

La mañana del jueves, mientras el hombre se tomaba una cargada taza de café fuerte, dispuesto a comenzar su jornada laboral en un rato, unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

Su sorpresa llegó al mirar por la ventana, antes de abrir la puerta y ver a Beth esperando fuera, cargando con una caja en las manos.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente, ante la mirada desconfiada que el conserje la dedicó al abrir la puerta —. Mi padre no me deja quedarme con ellos, solo con uno...

Daryl miró la caja, a cuyo interior la joven dedicó una triste mirada, viendo a la gata y dos de los gatos tumbados. Sin decir nada, Daryl cogió la de las manos de la joven la caja y la llevó al interior de su vivienda.

—Sien...siento no haberte dicho nada en estos días —se disculpó Beth, siguiendo con la mirada al conserje, que dejaba la caja junto al sillón —. No quería... que la gente pensara cosas que no son.

—Claro —fue lo único que contestó volviendo a la puerta.

—Intentaré volver para...

—No te molestes —la interrumpió con tono cortante.

Durante un segundo Beth se quedó desconcertada ante la frialdad de él, pero no se dejó amilanar.

—No, pero me han castigado por lo que hice y quiero seguir viendo a Candy y los gatitos, así que vendré cuando no estés.

—Haz lo que quieras —contestó en su mismo tono.

Beth se dispuso a irse, pero antes de dar un segundo paso y que Daryl cerrara la puerta se volvió.

—Fuiste tú el que me avisaste y pidió ayuda...

—¿Y? —preguntó a la defensiva apoyado en el marco de la puerta —¿Me debo sentir mal porque te hayan castigado sin cenar?

—No, pero sabes que Candy me importa, así que no entiendo que te pongas tan arisco —dijo ella —. No quiero que te despidan.

—¿Por qué coño me iban a despedir? ¿Huh?

—Porque nos vieron cuando me llevaste a casa —dijo ella algo avergonzada —. Por eso no te he hablado en todos estos días.

—Pues que siga así, no quiero perder el trabajo por esta estupidez —contestó tras escuchar sorprendido la noticia que le dio la joven, y sin esperar una contestación por parte de ella se volvió al interior de su casa y cerró la puerta.

.

* * *

.

Si Beth volvió a la casa y vio a los gatos, lo hizo cuando Daryl no estaba, porque no la volvió a ver esa semana, más que a lo lejos en los pasillos del instituto. Mientras Daryl se adaptaba a convivir con la gata que ya apenas salía de la casa y esos dos diminutos gatos que pasaban la mayor parte del día durmiendo sobre una manta.

En varias ocasiones se sorprendió a si mismo observándoles y barajando que nombres ponerles, pero en cuanto era consciente de ello desechaba la idea. Los gatos no tienen dueño, así que no deben de tener nombre, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una extraña empatía hacía el más menudo de los dos, de color negro y un agudo maullido, que emitía cuando su madre se alejaba durante más de unos minutos.

La tarde del viernes, tras cerrar el instituto se encaminó al bar para hacer unas llamadas, volvió a hablar con su hermano. El viejo Merle parecía hacerse a la idea de que su hermanito tuviera un trabajo respetable y no insistió demasiado en que eso era algo que no iba con él. Después llamó a la casa de los Grimes, y fue Rick quien le cogió el teléfono.

—¿Te interesaría tener un gato, para Carl? —preguntó tras los saludos de rigor.

—¿Un gato? No, no creo que a Lori le gustase tener un animal que nos destrozase los muebles —contestó Rick divertido —. ¿Tienes un gato?

—Tres... pero no son míos, solo que maúllan cerca de mi casa... y les quiero mandar lejos.

—Entiendo... siento no serte de ayuda —contestó el Sheriff —. De verdad que Lori me mata si meto un gato en casa y creo Carl prefiere los perros.

—Es normal...

—¿Vas a venir para acá estos días? —preguntó Rick —No estoy de servicio mañana y creo que Merle saldrá en pocas semanas, por si quieres...

—No... no, la semana que viene se celebra un estúpido baile, y tengo que tener todo listo para que comiencen a prepararlo el lunes, así que me toca echar horas en el fin de semana.

—Los bailes, es cierto que ahora tocan —recordó Rick —. Pero si necesitas ayuda con la salida de Merle...

—Lo tengo controlado, pero gracias.

—De nada.

Daryl colgó el teléfono y regresó a la barra para terminar su cerveza antes de volver a su casa. Mientras conducía por las calles de Mert Country la mente de Daryl no pudo obviar la última parte de su conversación con Rick. No era cierto que tuviera controlado la salida de Merle, no lo tenía en absoluto. Quería que fuera allí con él, pero también era consciente de que no podía tenerle en su casa indefinidamente sin hacer nada, y desde que el ejército le licenciara con deshonor no había vuelto a tener un empleo legal. Pero también sabía que Merle prefería seguir cumpliendo condena a aceptar la ayuda del Rick.

Su mirada reparó en el grupo de jóvenes que había frente a la heladería, hablando y riendo. Entre ellos Beth, acompañada de su novio, que la abrazaba por los hombros, se le quedó mirando pasar con el coche a su lado y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un par de segundos, hasta que Daryl la apartó, centrándose de nuevo en la carretera.

Al llegar a su casa se relajó, encendiendo la tele y tirándose en el sillón, dispuesto a no pensar en nada y dejar que la programación de la televisión pública le aburriera hasta dormirse.

La gata que le recibió con un maullido, se acercó hasta él y dejando a sus vástagos dormir sobre la manta, saltó sobre el regazo de Daryl y se tumbó sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó sorprendido —No me digas que quieres formalizar la relación... de esto no habíamos hablado —dijo sin apartarla —. Supongo que tu también tener derecho a recibir cariño —aceptó acariciándola tras la oreja, lo que la felina agradeció con un suave ronroneo.

Pasaron los minutos y Daryl se relajó junto con la gata, mirando la televisión sin prestarle demasiada atención, hasta que unos ruidos en el exterior le alertaron que alguien se acercaba hasta la casa.

—Creo que viene a verte —dijo el hombre, cogiendo a la gata para que se apeara de sus piernas y levantarse.

Sin esperar a que llamaran a la puerta Daryl miró por la ventana, pero al contrario de lo que había supuesto no era la joven hija del veterinario quien le estaba haciendo una visita, sino su novio acompañado por su inseparable amigo.

No sin ciertas dudas, y apartando a la gata de la puerta, el conserje abrió y se plantó frente a ellos.

—El centro está cerrado, ¿qué coño hacéis aquí? —fue su saludo a los jóvenes.

—Venimos a traer un mensaje —tomó la palabra el amigo —. No queremos que confundas tus responsabilidades.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando? —preguntó Daryl.

—Miras mucho a Beth, no te hagas el tonto, te hemos visto —aclaró el chico.

—Ella es mi novia y no deberías ni mirarla —tomó la palabra el novio de la joven por primera vez, pero sin mucha convicción.

—¿O qué? —preguntó Daryl, guiado por el temor que mostraba el muchacho más que por que quisiera discutir sobre ellos. Pero parecían tan patéticos que no podía evitarlo.

—¿No querrás problemas? —dijo con más seguridad el otro chico.

—¿Problemas? ¿Es que me los vas a dar tú? —preguntó encarándose a él Daryl —. No me hagáis perder el tiempo, y largaos de aquí.

—Hablamos en serio —dijo de nuevo el novio de Beth, intentando mostrase altanero.

—No sé de qué coño me habláis, sea quien sea tu jodida novia —mintió Daryl —. Iros a cascárosla si estáis aburridos, pero no me toquéis la polla a mí.

—No estamos de broma —declaró Jimmy dando un paso hacia Daryl, con la intención de tomarlo del hombro.

El hombre, al ver las intenciones del joven le cogió del brazo, girándolo y empujándole contra la pared. Dejando al sorprendido chico con el brazo en la espalda y la mejilla apretando la fachada de la casa.

—He dicho que no me toquéis la polla —le repitió al oído —. Y no estaba bromeando.

—¡Suéltalo! —gritó Billy amenazándole —Se lo diremos al director.

—Claro —asintió Daryl, soltando su agarre del joven y levantándolo —. Estoy deseando que le expliques que leches hacías en mi casa por la noche.

Jimmy se alejó de la pared, acercándose hasta su amigo y alejándose junto a él de la casa, sin dejar de sujetarse el hombro dolorido.

—Te vamos a destrozar —amenazó Billy, antes de perderse por el camino junto a su amigo.

Daryl maldijo volviendo al interior de la casa. Lo último que necesitaba era tener problemas con unos gallitos con las hormonas exaltadas que quisieran joderlo por unos celos sin sentido. Al menos daba gracias por que la rubia había tenido la cabeza suficiente para alejarse cuando vio el posible problema, pero al parecer no había servido de nada.

.

* * *

.

La semana del baile Beth se encontraba de mejor humor, gracias a su madre y a hacer todo lo que se la pedía en casa, había conseguido que se le levantase el castigo y podría acudir al baile, aunque tendría que usar uno de los vestido de Maggie sin queja como parte del trato. Y como era de esperar, todas las conversaciones y preocupaciones de ella y sus amigas giraba en torno a la fiesta, aún así se las arreglaba para poder escaparse cada día del control de sus amigas y visitar la casa del conserje, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Jimmy y Billy estaban muy pendientes de ella y siempre le preguntaban de donde venía o donde se dirigía, lo que comenzaba a incomodarla.

No creyó que aquellos interrogatorios tuvieran nada que ver con el Sr. Dixon hasta que a mitad de semana, tras la última clase, Billy pateó una papelera del patio, esparciendo todo su contenido por el suelo frente al conserje, sin el menor disimulo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Beth asombrada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Porque me apetece, me ha salido mal la prueba de Francés —contestó Billy sin darle mayor importancia —. Tenía que desahogarme.

—Pues hazlo contra un muro, idiota —dijo furiosa Beth.

—Es solo una papelera —comentó Jimmy, sorprendido por la reacción de su novia —. Además ese está para esto, así que lo limpie.

—¿Jimmy? —se quedó sorprendida Beth por su respuesta, y más molesta si cabe, se acercó hasta el contenedor y lo levantó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó incrédulo Jimmy.

—Tú qué crees...

—Déjalo... yo lo hago —dijo Daryl, acercándose a ella y quitando la papelera de las manos —. Por esto me pagan.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, obedeciendo y dejando la papelera.

—Vámonos —ordenó Jimmy tomando del brazo a su novia y alejándola en dirección a su coche —. Te pones de su parte, increíble Beth.

—No me pongo de su parte, pero lo que ha hecho Billy es de ser idiota —aseguró ella.

—¿Como que no? Aún dices que no te has visto fuera de clase, y es mentira —dijo Jimmy al llegar a su vehículo —. Billy te vio el otro día yendo a su casa con una caja, y Susie también me ha dicho que te ha visto varios días ir para esa zona del patio entre clases.

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron de par en par, había sido descubierta y no veía forma de negarlo, no sin llamar mentirosos a sus mejores amigos, lo que no le serviría más que para perderles.

—Voy a ver unos gatos o a él —confesó —. El Sr. Dixon no tiene nada...

—¿El Sr. Dixon? Así le llamas —soltó Billy que se había acercado a la pareja —. Es el maldito conserje, una mierda de bedel.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No te ha hecho nada para que le desprecies tanto.

—Y a ti, ¿qué te ha hecho para que le defiendas tanto? —preguntó el chico.

—Eh, Billy no te pases —le advirtió Jimmy —. Esto no es contra Beth... no lo es, cariño —la aseguró mirándola con cariño —. Pero estaba preocupado por lo que él pudiera...

—Sois unos cerdos —dijo ella —. Me voy en el bus a mi casa, no me llames esta tarde —pidió cogiendo su bolso del capó del coche y caminando con paso acelerado hasta el autobús escolar.

.

* * *

.

_Increíble__, ¿verdad? Tras un mes y medio por fin actualizo el fanfic. _

_Siento el retraso, mucho mucho... pero el capitulo para compensar es más largo que los anteriores, no el doble, pero sí una mitad más larga que los tres pasados. _

_Sé que no ha habido muchos momentos Bethyl, pero quería crear tensión previa... y tambien que no he profundizado mucho en la familia Greene, y os debo advertir que no creo que lo haga, temo ponerme a escribir de Hershel y dejarme llevar por él y acabar centrando todo un capitulo a como es él como padre, sus consejos y maneras y no centrarme en lo que debo, no lo puedo evitar, adoro a Hershel... y tampoco puedo evitar meter a Rick, ains... es que me encanta que él y Daryl interactuen, así que no puedo evitar meterle aunque sea con calzador en los cap, si lo queréis criticar libres sois y lo aceptaré, pero no creo que lo cambie, jejeje. _

_No me enrollo más, (tambien os he hecho de menos, jeje) Me despido, esperando que os haya gustado el cap, y agradeciendo todo vuestro apoyo. Recordar que en la de **Facebook **de **Hotarubi86** tengo muchos montajes de la pareja y en **Twitter** el **Hashtag** para notificar novedades de este fanfic es #**H86Bethyl **_


	6. El ingrediente secreto de la Coca-Cola

**El ingrediente secreto de la Coca-Cola**

En su dormitorio, Beth terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo, colocándose con tranquilidad unos pendientes de plata mientas tatareaba para sí misma y revisó su elaborado peinado. Un complicado moño con trenzas que coronaban su cabeza entrecruzadas, que le había llevado casi una hora hacer a su madre, y había aceptado realizar ya que la joven había decido a llevar un vestido de su hermana que no era muy llamativo y que Patricia había adaptado para ella. Era el trato al que había llegado para que su padre a permitiera ir al baile tras mentir sobre esa gata.

Beth sabía que durante unas semanas debía no pelearse con su hermana, ni discutir con su hermano y mucho menos llevar la contraria a sus padres o, si no el castigo volvería a caer sobre ella y más duramente.

Jimmy llegó con la puesta de sol, y caminó hasta el porche de la granja, donde Hershel salió a recibirle antes que su hija, y le propinó un severo discurso de lo que esperaba de él y del comportamiento que debía mostrar para con su hija en el baile.

—Y nada de alcohol, jovencito —concluyó su sermón.

—Por supuesto, señor Greene —aseguró el rubio, asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza —. No se preocupe, no bebo... no tengo edad.

—Claro...

Beth salió de la casa, sujetando su pequeño bolso y su chaqueta entre las manos, y sonrió ambos.

—Estas muy guapa —dijo sin dudar Jimmy al ver a la joven.

—Gracias —Sintió Beth ruborizada, comprobando con la mano que el peinado siguiera intacto.

—Ponte la chaqueta, comienza a refrescar Betty —aconsejó su padre, antes de recibir un beso de su hija.

—Claro, papá —asintió.

—¿Te has despedido de tu madre? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, pero estaba ocupada con la cena —contestó poniéndose la chaqueta como le había dicho.

La pareja salió del porche hacia el vehículo, ante la atenta mirada de Hershel.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho —dijo al muchacho antes de que montara en la camioneta.

—Sí señor —asintió el joven.

Una vez en el coche y de camino al instituto Beth miró a su novio y sonrió.

—Le caes bien —aseguró.

—Pues si es así con los que le gustan... ¿qué les hace a los que no? —preguntó el chico.

—No lo sé, Maggie nunca ha traído a casa a ningún chico, ni ha presentado a nadie como su novio —comentó la joven.

—Pero ha tenido novios, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —contestó Beth —. Pero en la universidad, no los ha traído aquí. Para mi padre todo esto es nuevo.

Jimmy no dijo nada y siguió conduciendo. Al entrar en el pueblo frenó en un ceda el paso y Beth le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla con cariño. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta donde esperaban Billy y Susi, y fueron juntos hasta el instituto.

.

* * *

.

Los alumnos fueron llegando a cuenta gotas desde la media tarde, como si tuvieran un turno de asistencia los de noveno llegaron al principio y según pasaba el tiempo lo hacían los de los cursos superiores, aunque eran pocos los de penúltimo o último curso que se presentaban, pues preferían asistir a fiestas sin supervisor.

Aún así Daryl se sorprendió esperando la llegada de Beth, pero intentó desterrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y seguir pendiente de lo que tenía que hacer. Pero como no era mucho, aparte de vigilar que ningún estudiante se colase por las zonas cerradas del instituto, le costaba distraerse y no perderse en pensamientos absurdos.

Finalmente Beth sí apareció, fue con el ocaso del día. Iba acompañada de su novio, el amigo de éste que tanto había agotado la paciencia de Daryl y una de sus amigas.

La joven no reparó en Daryl, pues se encontraba saliendo de un pasillo tras hacer una ronda, y el conserje la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró dentro del gimnasio. Entrando unos segundos después.

Fue entonces cuando Beth reconoció a Daryl en la puerta del gimnasio, pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron apartó la vista con rapidez.

—¿Cogemos bebida o esperamos a Rachel? —preguntó a Susi, elevando la voz por encima de la música.

—Rachel no va a venir —Contestó Susi, alzando también la voz y desconcertando a Beth con su respuesta —, ella y Frank han ido a la fiesta que nos dijo.

Billy escuchó la conversación de las amigas y miró a Jimmy un instante con un poco de duda, pero al final tomó la palabra.

—Nos están esperando... Iremos en un rato también —dijo el chico.

—¿También os vais a la fiesta? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Nos vamos todos —aclaró Billy sonriendo.

—Solo hemos venido para que los profesores y padres vigilantes nos vean y digan que estuvimos en el baile —explicó Susi como si fuera la idea más perspicaz de la historia.

—Yo no puedo ir a una fiesta, mi padre no me deja ir si no hay supervisor... Y ni se lo he dicho —dijo Beth azorada —Si se entera me castigará de por vida...

—No se va a enterar —aseguró Jimmy —.Si pregunta a alguien le dirán que nos vieron en el baile.

—Sí, cinco minutos solamente —contestó Beth —. Mi padre me pillara, y se enfadará mucho de saber que fui. No puedo.

—Volveremos antes de irnos a casa, pensarán que estuvimos todo el rato —dijo Jimmy.

—¿Y si alguien le dice que nos vio en la fiesta?

—Pues di que se equivoca, que te confundió con otra —propuso Billy —.Sabes cómo hacerlo —dijo con sagacidad y un doble mensaje claro.

Ante aquella salida de Billy, la joven le miró con rencor y se alejó de sus amigos, caminando hacia la barra de bebidas. Jimmy la siguió sin dudar, pidiendo que le escuchase.

—Venga, cariño, por favor —suplicó el chico cuando la joven se detuvo junto a la mesa de bebidas —. Todos creerán que estuvimos aquí.

—No quiero arriesgarme... No merece la pena —contestó la chico cogiendo una lata de refresco de naranja de la mesa —. Me gustan los bailes.

—Pero si casi no ha venido nadie —alegó su novio señalando la zona de baile, donde era claro que solo se encontraban los de los primeros cursos. Todos están en la fiesta.

—Me da igual —contestó con rotundidad —, yo me quiero quedar.

Dando la discusión por zanjada, la joven se alejó de su novio, dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo del gimnasio, a las gradas, donde se sentó con un evidente semblante molesto.

—¿Por qué te niegas tanto? Nos lo vamos a pasar bien —Argumentó Jimmy, sentándose a su lado tras seguirla.

—Te lo he dicho, no puedo... Me acaban de levantar un castigo, si mi padre de entera...

—¿Por qué te habían castigado? —preguntó pensativo el joven —No me lo habías dicho.

—Ehh... Peleas con Maggie... Y otras cosas —mintió Beth que no quería explicar lo de la gata ni nada de aquello —. Es igual, no quiero ir.

La pareja de amigos de la joven se acercaron hasta las grades, pero sin ninguna gana de continuar con aquello la joven se levantó.

—¿Por qué eres así? Todos queremos ir —Soltó Billy, con un deje violento, no dejando que le ignorase.

—Pues ir —contestó cabreada y dirigiéndose a todos —. Me habéis mentido, nunca dijisteis nada de la fiesta.

—Porque sabíamos que no querrías... —dijo a media voz Susi.

—Esto es una encerrona —les acusó cada vez más molesta —. Me voy al baño —dijo para salir de ahí, pero cuando su amiga hizo el amago de seguirla se giró —. Sola.

Tensa y demostrando su malestar con todo su cuerpo, Beth salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a por los pasillos a los baños principales. Varios grupos de chicas estaban allí hablando y esperando su turno para entrar a los servicios. Realmente ella no tenía ganas de pasar, así que se apoyó en la pared y se quedó pensando.

Observó a las chicas que entraban y salían. Era cierto que todas eran más pequeñas, solo había un par de su curso y eran de la clase de chicas de las que nunca reparas, aún yendo a la misma clase todo un curso.

Soltando un suspiro decidió volver con sus amigos y aceptar ir a esa fiesta, al menos un rato, pese a que la idea no la apetecía nada.

Salió del baño cabizbaja, su cabreo se había trasformado en abatimiento. Sus ojos que miraban al suelo identificaron unas botas y según subió la vista identificó al Sr. Dixon que la mirada con un poco de suspicacia con sus sesgados ojos.

—Hola —dijo, y de pronto se sintió un poco incomoda, él solo movió la cabeza —voy dentro...

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Daryl, viendo su gesto taciturno.

La había visto discutir con sus amigos y salir sola del gimnasio. Y no es que le importarse, se decía, pero no le gustaba ver como ningún tipo trataba mal a una chica.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —contestó ella, aparentando normalidad.

Daryl solo hizo una mueca, sin contestar, y Beth se encaminó a volver.

—Eh, no dejes que ningún saco de carne te grite —la dijo.

Beth se volvió al escucharle, pero Daryl continuó su camino por los pasillos, sin espera a que ella le dijera nada.

.

* * *

.

Durante todo el camino a la fiesta Beth permaneció callada. Dejando claro que el haber accedido a ir no significara que la apeteciera. A su lado, cada tanto Jimmy la miraba un poco preocupado.

Al llegar a la propiedad de los Bush, resultó evidente que todos sus compañeros habían ido a la fiesta y no al baile. Pues frente a la casa había más de una veintena de vehículos.

Y lo que les esperaba en el interior no era mucho menos llamativo.

No debía hacer demasiado que la fiesta había comenzado, pero casi todo el mundo estaba borracho a esa hora, e iban por toda la casa, riendo, gritando.

—¡Habéis venido! —gritó Rachel al verlos entrar al salón, y se abalanzó hacia sus amigas con los brazos entendidos.

—¿Estás borracha? —preguntó atónita Beth.

—Un poco —asintió su amiga y comenzó a reírse sin ningún porqué —. Han sido los chupitos de tequila...

—¡Tequila! —gritó Frank a su lado, que se había acercado a saludar a Jimmy y Billy.

—Sí, ¡tequila! —repitió Rachel —Tenéis que probarlos. ¡Vamos a la cocina!

Sin tiempo para pensar Beth fue arrastrada a la cocina, mientras observaba el panorama. Había compañeros besándose sin ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza en los sofás, corriendo sin camiseta por los pasillos y bailando sobre algún mueble.

La cocina estaba abarrotada de gente, pues era donde estaban las bebidas.

—¿Green? ¿Beth Greene? —dijo un chico al verla —Santo re-dios, si hasta la madre Teresa a venido a la fiesta.

—Calla capullo —le contestó Rachel.

—Ahora se puede decir que ha venido todo el mundo —le siguió otro la broma, ignorando a la chica.

—¿Qué queréis beber? —Preguntó la joven a sus amigas.

Susi mostró dudas, sin saber que elegir con una mueca y miró a Beth.

—Un refresco —contestó Beth.

—¿En serio, rubia? —preguntó un chico al escucharla —No seas tan mojigata, esto es un fiesta —dijo acercándose demasiado a ella al hablar.

—Me voy con Jimmy —dijo ella, apartándose bruscamente de aquel chico, y saliendo de la cocina.

Al volver al salón buscó a Jimmy y Billy o a Frank, pero no vio a ninguno y comenzó a mirar por el resto de las habitaciones. Tras recorrer toda la planta sin éxito, hasta que unos gritos del jardín trasero llamaron su atención. Miró por la ventana del comedor y descubrió como Billy bebía directamente del barril de cerveza con un embudo, mientras un grupo de compañeros le jaleaban, entre ellos Jimmy, sin parar de reír.

Frustrada se sentó en un silla, deseando que el tiempo pasara deprisa y sin ninguna intención de regresar a aquella cocida del infirmo en busca de sus amigas.

—No saben beber —dijo una voz que se acercaba a ella.

Beth levantó la vista y descubrió a un chico, cuya cara le sonaba pero no recordaba su nombre.

—Querías un refresco, ¿no? —preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta la ofreció una lata de _Coca-Cola_—Toma, no había mucho más.

—Gracias —dijo confusa.

—Eres hermana de Maggie, la conozco —dijo el chico, para romper el hielo —. Soy Randall, fui con ella a un par de clases.

—Oh...

—Bueno, vuelvo con mis amigos, disfruta de la fiesta —se despidió sin más.

Un tanto desconcertada, Beth se quedó viendo como el chico la volvía a dejar sola, y sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a bebé a sorbos de la lata, sin reparar en que se la había dado abierta.

Tras unos diez minutos, comenzó a sentirse un poco extraña y ligeramente mareada. Confusa se levantó de la silla, y entonces el mareo se acentuó y tuvo que sujetarse a la masa para no trastrabillar con sus propias piernas. Miró al gran arco de entrada que separa la sala del pasillo y vio con dificultad a Randall con otros chicos mirándola y riendo. Decían algo pero no era capaz de entenderlos...

—¿Qué... he... tomado? —preguntó, balbuceando, y al intentar acercarse a Randall la lata cayó al suelo.

—¡Beth, al fin te encontramos! —escuchó la familiar voz de Susi.

—Beth, ¿estás bien? —preguntó esta vez Rachel, a la que escuchó pero no vio.

Sus sentido estaban embotados y cada vez la costaba más centrar la vista. Intentó hablar pero le fue imposible.

.

* * *

.

Beth abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien la sacudía, y algo borrosa identificó la cara de Jimmy.

—Ehhh —dijo intentando sonreír al verle.

El chico al ver que reaccionaba se giró.

—No puedo llevarla así a su casa, su padre me cortaría en pedazos y su hermano los trituraría —dijo el rubio.

—Tampoco la podemos meter así en el baile, ni se mantiene en pie —dijo Billy.

—Pues tenemos que entrar, sino todo el plan se irá al carajo —comentó Susi.

Beth escuchaba la conversación sin llegar a entenderla, aun sentada en el asiento del coche. Miró al exterior, y su confusión aumentó. Estaban en el parking del instituto, no sabía cómo ni cuándo habían llegado hasta allí, o como había vuelto al coche.

—No hace falta que la vean a ella, entremos nosotros y ya —dijo Billy —. Con que te vean a ti darán por hecho que estaba contigo.

—Eso es verdad —asintió Susi.

—¿Como la voy a dejar sola? ¿Habéis visto como está? —preguntó asombrado Jimmy por la propuesta.

—Pues precisamente, no se va a mover —contestó su amigo.

—Claro, le bajamos la ventanilla, para que le de el aire y se recupere y luego venimos a verla —explicó la chica.

—No sé —dijo dudoso el joven —. ¿Y si la pasa algo?

—Qué la va a pasar, hombre... estará bien —aseguró Billy.

—Ji...Jimmy —murmuró Beth.

—Betty, tienes que quedarte aquí, has bebido mucho, tienes que despejarte, ¿vale? —dijo el chico, acariciando su cabeza con cuidado.

—No he bebido —dijo la chica —No... no he bebido... —siguió negando recostada en el asiento.

Tras un rato repitiendo que ella no había bebido, se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Jimmy, Billy y Susi se habían ido. El viento frio entraba por la ventanilla y comenzó a despejarse un poco. No sabía dónde estaban sus amigos, ni porqué la habían dejado allí sola. Y confusa salió del coche.

El parking no estaba muy ocupado por coches, y se puso a buscar el automóvil de Billy, a la espera de encontrarlos allí, pero al llegar hasta él descubrió que tampoco había nadie. Estaba sola en la explanada del aparcamiento, y comenzar a sentir frio, solo con la fina chaqueta sobre los hombros, y también tenía la sensación de que era como una hoja en mitad del mar, era una sensación extraña y clara al mismo tiempo.

Dedujo que si sus amigos no estaban allí debían estar dentro del instituto y se encaminó hasta allí con paso zigzagueante. Mientras caminaba aún con dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos varios segundos seguidos entonaba una melodía que hacía que sus pasos siguieran el ritmo, pero no con mucho acierto.

Rodeó el pabellón del gimnasio para entrar por la puerta principal y descubrió al conserje fumando junto a la fachada, de manera involuntario sonrió al reconocerlo.

—Sr. Dixon —dijo con tono agudo —¿Ha visto a mis amigos? Susi o Jimmy...

—¿Beth? —preguntó incrédula al verla dirigirse hasta él a trompicones.

—Sí... la de los gatos —dijo ella con una voz que denotaba su estado y se rió—. ¿Los has visto?

—Joder —fue todo lo que pudo decir Daryl al descartar las dudas que tenía de que ella estuviera en ese estado.

—Sr. Dixon —repitió ella ya llegando a su lado — contesta —pidió y se le quedó mirando fijamente —Que bonitos ojos tienes —dijo de pronto y seguidamente se abalanzó contra él al perder el equilibrio, sujetándose a su cuello con ambos brazos —¡Uy..!

—¿Qué coño haces, niña? —la apartó, procurando que no acabase en el suelo.

—¡No! Tienes que decir: Para verte mejor —y comenzó a reírse tontamente.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —dijo Daryl, al valorar la situación, mirando a la chica rubia que no paraba de sonreír y mirarle con esos enormes ojos que pestañeaban cada tanto.

—¿Como está Candy? ¿Y los pequeños? —preguntó Beth, pero Daryl no le contestó, solo se limitó a continuar observando su estado pensativo —¿Tiene nombre? ¡¿Me los presentas?! —preguntó entusiasmada —¡Quiero verlos!

Antes de que Daryl pudiera reaccionar Beth salió corriendo por el patio hacia su casa.

—¡No! —dijo demasiado tarde —¡Me cago en mi vida! —maldijo y comenzó a seguirla a paso rápido —¡Niña!, ¿te quieres parar?

Beth le ignoró y continuó corriendo, como si se tratase de un juego. Ya no recordaba a Jimmy ni que debía encontrar a sus amigos, ni nada. Tampoco había nada que la preocupase. En esos momentos se sentía completamente libre.

—Para, joder —dijo Daryl.

Ella le siguió ignorando, pero al llegar a la zona no asfaltada sus zapatos le molestaban, e intentó quitárselos, lo que aprovechó él para alcanzarla.

—¿Quieres hacerme caso, coño? —dijo cogiéndola con fuerza del brazo y encarando a la joven.

—No —dijo con rotundidad —. Ningún saco de carne me grita, Sr. Dixon —dijo, recordando su consejo y se rió —. Dime tu nombre —pidió, cambiando de tema, sin tomarse nada en serio —Anda, dime tu nombre.

—Para, de una puta, vez... —dijo él zarandeándola levemente —Estas borracha.

—No estoy borracha, no he bebido nada —dijo ella un tanto cabreada esta vez.

—Seguro, y mi padre es abstemio —contestó él.

—De verdad que no —dijo suplicante —, un chico me dio un refresco, no bebí alcohol.

Al escucharla Daryl cambió su semblante, que se tornó preocupado de repente. Sabía que no mentía, era imposible que mintiera en esos momentos, apenas podía razonar.

—¿Dónde? ¿Qué chico? —preguntó con interés.

—No sé, uno... Ryan o Roland... ahhh... ¿Randall? —dijo —Era de la fiesta de Bush...

—¿Dónde está ese chico, Beth? ¿Cuándo te dio eso? —siguió preguntando, viendo que por fin contestaba con lógica.

—Está en la fiesta... no bebí, me crees ¿verdad? —preguntó más seria, mirándole fijamente a los ojos —. Yo no he bebido nada Sr. Dixon...

Daryl asintió, pero aún con tono preocupado.

—¿Podemos ir a ver a los gatitos? —preguntó con voz dulce —Porfi... —pidió suplicante, y se abrazó a él por el cuello —Porfí...

Daryl se quedó desconcertado, alejando los brazos del cuerpo de Beth. Pero ella no se apartó del suyo. Era una situación completamente incomoda, con esa chica pegada a su cuerpo y usando ese tono dulce para hablarle, era solo una cría, una cría drogada que no sabía lo que hacía... pero él no era de piedra.

—Aparta Beth —le dijo, pero ella lo ignoró y se pegó más a su cuerpo—. Joder... —cuidando de dónde ponía las manos la intentó separar de él, empujándola por la cintura y apartando sus brazos de su cuello.

—Eres muy serio, Sr. Dixon —dijo ella con un mohín.

—Sí, claro... —susurró para sí.

Mirando a su alrededor, Daryl valoró que hacer con ella. Si de aquella no le mandaban a la mierda en el instituto sería de puto milagro, pensaba.

—Quédate quieta —la pidió señalándola con la mano —tengo que pensar.

—¿El qué? —preguntó llena de curiosidad.

—Pues qué coño hacer contigo.

No podía dejarla sola allí en ese estado.

Llevarla con el niñato de su novio y el ameba de su amigo tampoco era solución, pues podrán acusarle de algo tras lo ocurrido la pasada noche.

Llevarla a su casa... ni de coña, eso sí que no.

La idea más lógica y decente era seguro la única que Beth rechazaría de pleno.

—Acompáñame —dijo con un movimiento de mano, pero no dejando que ella se acercase demasiado.

—¿Vamos con Candy? —dijo emocionada.

Daryl no contestó, solo continuó caminando hacia el edificio, comprobando que la joven le siguiera a un metro de distancia, mientras miraba todo su alrededor como si fuera un lugar desconocido para ella. Al entrar en el edificio por un lateral la oscuridad le rodeó y Beth aceleró el paso, asustada y se abrazó al brazo de Daryl.

—Esto no es bonito —susurró sin dejar de mirar alrededor.

Esta vez él no la rechazó, y la dejó continuar caminando aferrada a su brazo. Sólo era una cría asustada, se dijo.

Llegaron a la conserjería, su supuesto despacho y encendió la luz.

—Siéntate y dime tu teléfono —le ordenó.

Ella se quedó mirándole dudosa

—¿Y los gatos? —preguntó con tono dudoso.

—Ahora te los traigo, dime tu maldito teléfono —insistió.

—Cinco, cinco, cinco, veinticinco, diecisiete —dijo ella, mientras Daryl apuntaba en un papel.

—¿Quieres agua o algo? Vengo ahora —dijo dejándola en el despacho sentada en una silla, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas juntas.

Beth miró a su alrededor, curiosa y un poco desubicada, pero a lo lejos podía escuchar levemente la voz del que parecía hablar con alguien y se sintió tranquila. Unos minutos después el hombre apareció por la puerta con un caso de plástico con agua.

—Bebe —dijo —te sentará bien.

—¿Y los gatos? —volvió a preguntar ella, mirando que no los traía con él.

Daryl suspiró cansinamente.

—Va a venir tu padre a por ti —le dijo, haciendo que se volviera a mirarle alarmada.

—¡No! No, no no no —comenzó a negar repetidamente —.Me va a matar, ¿cómo has podido? —preguntó con una mirada decepcionada y se levantó de la silla.

—Beth, calma —la frenó, sujetándola por el costado e impidiendo que se marchase.

—No...

—Escúchame, joder... —ordenó.

Ella forcejeó un poco más pero acabó rindiéndose, y viendo lo inútil que era intentar superar a Daryl se rindió, sentándose de mala gana en la silla frente a Daryl, con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados.

—Alguien.. ese chico te dio algo, sin que lo supieras —explicó —.No es culpa tuya, así que cálmate.

—No lo entiendes —dijo ella —. Me fui del baile... me fui a la fiesta y mi padre me matará.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué fiesta?

—Una que ni quería ir... pero Billy sí y Jimmy... Jimmy es tonto... —explicaba alterada, entonces reparó en ello —¡Por Dios, Jimmy! Me estará buscando... —volvió a levantarse.

—Quieta —la sujetó por el hombro y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo —Que le den...

La joven miró a Daryl con sus enormes ojos, y el conserje no supo si en ellos había, gratitud, desconcierto o culpabilidad.

—Haremos esto; Tú no has ido a ninguna fiesta, lo que te tomases fue aquí y te mareaste —comenzó a explicar —. No recuerdas nada, me viste fuera me pediste ayuda y te traje aquí, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

—De puta madre.

—¿Alguna vez has dicho más de dos frases sin una palabrota? —preguntó ella.

—Bebe agua —fue la respuesta de él.

.

* * *

.

_Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, y espero que el cap os parezca bueno. _

_Tengo que dar créditos a mi señora madre, la cual se ha pasado toda mi juventud diciéndome "No dejes las copas por ahí que te echan droga", y me dio la idea para dar pie a este esperpéntico capitulo. No sé si la Beth drogada en la serie sería así, dado que la Beth borracha es de lo más normal, pero a mi me ha resultado muy gracioso representarla de esta manera, y me he reído mucho al escribir... ¿Y los gatos? XD _

_No olvido daros las gracias todas por los comentarios, follow y favorite al fanfic, y también recordaros que en la página de Facebook **Hotarubi86** tenéis extras y montajes fotográficos del fic. _

_Si me seguís en Facebook o Twitter también os animo a pinchar en los enlaces de mi Novela Original, un pequeño proyecto lleno de ilusión al que me encantaría que dierais una oportunidad, que publico en Wattpad. _

_Sin nada más que deciros, más que Muchísismas gracias, me despido hasta el siguiente o hasta contestaros un rr. _

_un abrazote!_


End file.
